hollow_knight_vietnamfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dreamer
Để bảo vệ Vessel, các Dreamer chìm vào giấc ngủ. Bằng sự tận tâm của họ, Hallownest trường tồn. Dreamer là các thực thể đã tình nguyện được đưa vào 1 giấc ngủ dài bởi The Pale King để sử dụng sức mạnh của họ phong ấn The Hollow Knight. The Knight sẽ bắt gặp các Dreamer 2 lần, lần dầu ở Greenpath và lần 2 ở Resting Grounds. Cả 2 lần các Dreamer đều bắt The Knight phải dừng nhiệm vụ và để họ được ngủ yên bằng cách nhốt The Knight ở Dream Realm. Sau khi tìm được 1 Dreamer, sử dụng Dream Nail lên cơ thể của họ sẽ đưa The Knight vào thế giới mơ nơi có cơ thể có thể thể tấn công của họ. Tiêu diệt cơ thể này và hấp thụ bằng Focus sẽ phá vỡ phong ấn của họ. 'LỜI THOẠI' =Monomon= Monomon là nhà nghiên cứu chính của Hallownest, với những dòng viết hỗn độn trên Bàn Truyền Thuyết ở Teacher's Archives có 1 số chữ thể hiện: * "VESSEL" và "VOID", có thể là tượng trưng cho các Vessel. * "LIGHT" và "OLDLIGHT", có thể là Bệnh Dịch và The Radiance. * "KINGLIGHT", có thể là Pale King. Tàng thư của bà còn chứa các bể Charged Lumafly, có lẽ là đang tìm hiểu về chúng. Monomon được gợi ý là có chứa loài Sứa ở Fog Canyon. Quirrel từng là người học việc của Monomon, và giao cho Quirrel chiếc mặt nạ của mình để bảo vệ khi mình trở thành Dreamer. Monomon muốn phong ấn bị phá vỡ để thoát khỏi tình trạng hiện tại của Hallownest. ---- 'Elegy For Hallownest' Elegy for Hallownest là bài thơ được viết bởi Monomon. 4 dòng đầu tiên của bài thơ được hiển thị khi mở đầu Game: In wilds beyond they speak your name with reverence and regret, For none could tame our savage souls yet you the challenge met, Under palest watch, you taught, we changed, base instincts were redeemed, A world you gave to bug and beast as they had never dreamed. ''- Từ 'Elegy for Hallownest' bởi Monomon the Teacher'' =Lurien= Vai trò của Lurien ở Hallownest là không rõ, nhưng dựa vào việc ông nghỉ ngơi ở Watcher's Spire ở City of Tears với lính canh Watcher Knight và 1 số người hầu khác là quảng gia của ông,khá rõ ràng ông đóng 1 vai trò rất quan trọng. Trên đỉnh tòa tháp của ông, Lurien có 1 cái kính nhòm lớn nhìn xuống City of Tears thể hiện cái tên "The Watcher" của ông. Telescopeview.jpg|Khung cảnh thành phố qua ống nhòm Ông trở thành Dreamer vì lòng trung thành với Pale King và vì muốn bảo vệ City of Tears. Không như Monomon, ông tin rằng phong ấn phải được duy trì. =Herrah= Herrah là cựu nữ hoàng của tộc nhện ở Deepnest và là mẹ của Hornet. Bà đồng ý trở thành 1 Dreamer nếu Pale King cho bà 1 đứa con. Khi các giống đực của Deepnest chết, người ta cho rằng Herrah rất muốn có 1 đứa con "danh dự" vì bà chỉ là giống thường; Đây có lẽ là lý do bà muốn có con với Pale King. Sau khi sinh Hornet, bà và cô dành rất ít thời gian cho nhau. 'THÀNH TỰU' Vị Trí Các Dreamer được bắt gặp theo nhóm ở Greenpath và Resting Grounds. Cơ thể của họ có thể được tìm thấy ở nhiều nơi khác nhau, cơ thể của Monomon trong Teacher's Archives ở Fog Canyon, của Lurien trong Watcher's Spire ở City of Tears, và của Herrah ở Beast's Den ở Deepnest. Dreamers Greenpath Location.png|Vị trí gặp ở Greenpath Dreamers Resting Grounds Location.png|Vị trí gặp ở Resting Grounds Monomon Location.png|Vị trí của Monomon Lurien Location.png|Vị trí của Lurien Herrah Location.png|Vị trí của Herrah 'THÊM' * Trong Game trước đó của Team Cherry, Hungry Knight, có 3 cái mặt nạ tìm thấy trên Boss nhìn giống của các Dreamer, đặc biệt là của Monomon. ** Trong khái niệm ban đầu về các Dreamer, cả 3 Dreamer giống hệt nhau; đều có mặt nạ của Monomon và cơ thể của Lurien. Các mặt nạ giống nhau này có thể thấy được trên cửa của Ngôi Đền của Quả Trứng Màu Đen, và trên 1 trong những poster quảng cáo của Hollow Knight. Cơ thể giống nhau có thể tìm thấy trên tượng đài tưởng niệm Hollow Knight ở City of Tears. * Các đoạn thoại bị bỏ của các Dreamer có thể được tìm thấy trong File Game, bao gồm cả bản bị bỏ của Elegy for Hallownest. * Sau khi tiêu diệt Lurien, đèn cầy trong phòng sẽ bị dập tắt trước khi rời khỏi giấc mơ của ông. * 1 căn phòng thử nghiệm của Dreamer vẫn còn trong File Game. Trong đó có hình ảnh của 1 dáng người giống như hình ảnh nguyên bản của các Dreamer. Không thể tương tác với nó được bằng bất cứ cách nào.